Użytkownik:PiPikachu/Użytkownik:123ViVa123/TW016
Wydarzenia *Jun postanawia wziąć udział w pokazach. *Pipi i Jun zapisują się na pokazy. *Dziewczyny trenują przed pokazami. *Spotykami Kate. *W pierwszej rundzie Jun używa Glameowa, Pipi Pikachu, a Kate Krokoroka. *Jun, Pipi i Kate przechodzą dalej. *Jun w drugiej rundzie walczy ponownie Glameow, Pipi Minccino, a Kate dewottem. *Cała trójka wchodza do półfinału. *Pipi wygrywa walkę z trenerem i wchodzi do finału. *Jun walczy z Kate i wygrywa. *Jun wchodzi do finału. *W filane Pipi walczy z Jun i przegrywa. *Przyjaciółka chce jej oddać wstążkę, ale Pipi się nie zgadza mówiąc że to nie byłoby fair. *Jun postanawia być trenerką i koordynatorką. *Bohaterowie wyruszają dalej, a Kate im towarzyszy. Treść Bohaterowie kontynuują podróż po regionie Unova. J. Zapisujemy się na te pokazy, czy nie? P. Jasne, a ty Daniel spróbujesz? D. Ja? Na pokazach? Nigdy... J. No dobra, eeee co to jest? P. Ha ha, nie żartuj sobie... J. Ale ja nie żartuję, jestem pierwszy raz w życiu na pokazach, więc pytam się co to jest. P. To jest poke-kapsuła, a to lepki. A co, myślałaś, że moje pokemony z Poke-Balla to tak same wychodzą w światełkach? Tak to działa. J. A już jarzę. D. He he he. J. A ty się nie śmiej idioto! D. Dobra, dobra... J. Nim zaczną się pokazy muszę wymyślić jakąś kombinację i wejście pokemona. Grace, dasz radę wejść do PokeBalla. GG. Gla? Gla Gla Meow... J. Oj dasz radę. GG. Gla! J. Grace, pokarz się! Glameow wyskoczyła z pokeballa. Wokół niej pojawiły się fioletowe gwiazdki, które zaatakowała stalowym ogonem. 250px J. I jak mam wystąpić w pokazach, gdy Grace uwalnia u mnie duże pokłady śmiechu! GG. Gla? <Że co?> *pokemon popatrzył na trenerkę* J. No dobra, koniec wygłupów, z wejściem pokombinujemy podczas pokazów, lepiej coś wymyślmy... Czy to nie Kate? P. Cześć Kate! K. Hę? O cześć! Jun, czy ty trenujesz do pokazów? J. No, a co w tym dziwnego? K. Wiesz, ty jesteś trenerką, a nie koordynatorką, ale nie ważne. Domyślam się, że ty Pipi masz zamiar wziąć w nich udział. P. Tak, owszem... Pipi i Kate zaczęły o czymś rozmawiać, a Jun popatrzyła na Grace z dziwną miną. J. Dlaczego wiecznie wyłączają mnie z rozmowy, co ja takiego zrobiłam... Pół Godziny Później VM. Witam na pokazach w mieście Nuvema! A teraz czas zacząć te pokazy! Jako pierwsza wystąpi zwyciężczyni pokazów w Striaton City, Pipi! Plik:DawnJunPokazy.gif P. Pikachu, strumień światła! Zacznij od Szybkim Atakiem i Piorunem! A teraz Stalowy Ogon! 250px Pikachu dodał jeszcze atak Piorunem, co sprawiło, że cała scena zaczęła iskrzyć, zgasły lampy, ale wszystko było widać dzięki wspaniałemu Piorunowi Pikahcu, który przeobraził się w Grzmot. D. Dobra jest. J. Noo *myśli* No i jak ja mam przebić taką kombinację!? P. Świetnie Pikachu! Rozbłyśnij światłem z wewnątrz! J. No, ale ten tekst mogła już sobie darować. VM. Niesamowite! Cała sala została oświetlona przez niezwykły Grzmot, a wokół niego dosłownie tańczą elektryczne kręgi! Taka kombinacja zasługuje na pierwsze miejsce! J. *myśli* Widać, że Pipi nie żartuje, nie mogę być gorsza! Grace, dasz sobie radę! VM. Jako następną, poprosimy Kate! K. Krokorok, teraz ty! Użyj Tunelu, a następnie Kamiennego Ostrza! Kamienie wystrzelone w powietrze zniszczyły siebie nawzajem tworząc srebrny proszek. Dodatkowo Krokorok dodał do kolejnego Kamiennego Ostrza, Chrupanie co sprawiło, że na scenę zaczęły spadać, jakby klejnoty. J. *myśli* CZY TYLKO JA SIĘ TYM PRZEJMUJĘ!? VM. Co za niesłychany występ! Następna będzie nowa koordynatorka, zapraszamy Jun! J. *myśli* Nie daj się Jun, wygrałaś już dwie odznaki, to będzie pikuś, tak, to będzie pikuś... kogo ja oszukuję, mam wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleję! Spokojnie Jun, uśmiech i wywołaj pokemona... *mówi normalnie* Grace, na scenę! 250px Grace wyskoczyła z pokeballa. Tym razem użyła stalowego ogona, by podkreślić swoje wejście, a nie atakować fioletowe gwiazdki. 250px J. Świetnie Grace! A teraz Użyj Kuli Cienia! Wokół Glameow pojawiły się fioletowe piłki. Pokemon użył po chwili Tajemniczej Mocy, przez co zmieniły kolor na różowy i zaczęły mienić się również innymi barwami. Po chwili Grace podskoczyła do góry przy pomocy ogona i gładko wylądowała na nim. W tym samym czasie Kule Cienia zdążyły zmienić się w tęczowe brokaciki. VM. Wspaniały występ! A teraz na scenę kolejny koordynator... J. *mówi do Grace* Myślałam, że zejdę, a ty? GG. Glaaa. P. To było świetne! J. Dzięki, twoje było rewelacyjne. P. He he, dzięki. VM. Za chwilę na tablicy pojawią się wyniki.... A więc mamy już ośmiu koordynatorów, którzy przechodzą do drugiej rundy! J. Juhu! Przeszłam! Grace, byłaś świetna! P. Ja też! O i Kate również! J. Super. Piętnaście minut później VM. A teraz zmierzy się Jun i ?1! ?1. Munna, pokaż się! 250px J. Grace, na scenę! P:aka słodka ta Munna. PokeDex:Munna Pokémon połykacz marzeń. Munna stale unosi się w powietrzu. Kiedy zjada szczęśliwy sen, wydaje różowy dym. Munna jest w stanie wyświetlać zjedzone marzenia, zamieniając je we Mgłę Snów. ' 250px J*w myślach* No i napet na pokazach. ?1. Munna, Psycho-Szok! J. Unik i Fala Szoku! 250px ?1. Usunięcie! J. WTF!? D. Hej, co znaczy''WTF? P. Nic, nic... J. Grace, dasz radę, użyj Trującego Żądła! ?1. Unik i Psychopromień! J. Wiem! Grace, Stalowy Ogon! 250px VM. Niesamowite! Niespotykana kombinacja! ?1 zniknie wiele punktów! ?1. Nosz *****! J. Świetnie Grace! A teraz zaatakuj Munnę mikserem! VM. I czas się skończył! A zwycięzcą jest... Jun! J. Oł jea! VM. Następna jest Pipi kontra ?2. ?2. Cinccino! 250px P. Co za traf! Minccino, strumień światła! 250px P:A teraz sprawdźmy. 'PokeDex:Cinccino Pokémon Szalik. Ogon Cinccino jest pokryty specjalnym olejem, który odpycha ataki wroga. Cinccino owijają swój długi biały ogon wokół szyi, aby się ocieplić. Ich futro może odpychać kurz, a także uodpornić się na elektryczne ataki. ' 250px '''Jedną walkę później VM. A zwycięzcą jest Pipi! Kilka walk później VM. Do finału przechodzą Jun, Pipi, Kate i ?3! Jedną walkę Pipi później VM. Teraz czas na walkę Kate i Jun! J. Leaf, na scenę! 250px 250px K. Cattone, użyj Ostrego Liścia! 250px J. Leaf, Burza Liści! A teraz Ostrze Liścia! A Dzikimi Pnączami rzuć Cattone'm o ziemię! 250px Cattone Kate. NDW. K. Że co!? I to miały być pokazy!? Żądam rewanżu! J. Hej, można walczyć pokazowo i można walczyć normalnie, przepraszam, że jestem trenerką! K. UGH! VM. A wiec w finale zmierzą się Jun i Pipi! 250px P. Pikachu zaczynamy! VM. To coś nowego wejście bez pokeballa. J. Grace, na scenę! Stalowy Ogon! 250px P. A teraz Piorun! 250px J. Trujące Żądło! 250px P. Pikachu!? Nic ci nie jest!? PP. Pika... Pika Pikachu! J. Grace, użyj Przyciągania! P. Pikachu! Dlaczego ty musisz być samcem, albo, dlaczego Grace to samica, heh. J. A teraz Stalowy Ogon! 250px P. Pikachu! Nie poddawaj się! Użyj Pioruna! 250px J. Uniknij go przy pomocy Szybkiego Ataku! Pipi, przecież wiesz, że walka to mój żywioł! Grace, pokażemy jej! Teraz Cienisty Pazur! 250px P. Pikachu! PP. NDW P. Pikachu... Starałeś się i to się liczy. VM. A pokazy miasta Nacrene wygrywa Jun! 250px J. Świetnie! Zdobyłam wstążkę! GG. Gla-Glameow! Po pokazach K. Niezła walka Pipi. P. Dzięki. J. *do Glameow* Znowu to samo, czy ja jestem niewidzialna? P. Jun, to była świetna walka. Zaskoczyłaś nas tym Przyciąganiem! PP. Pika! J. He he, dzięki. Przy okazji, weź ją, tobie się bardziej przyda, masz w końcu zamiar być Top Koordynatorką, wiesz, zawsze bliżej Wielkiego Festiwalu *miły uśmiech* P. Nie, to nie byłoby fair. Jest twoja. J. Hę? No dobra, co powiecie na obiad? Umieram z głodu! GG. Gla-Meow! Pięć minut później J. To wcinamy! *je z prędkością światła* P. He he. D. Całkiem niezły obiad, frytki z keczupem! P. Ha ha. Daniel, wszystko kosztuje, a ja muszę kupić sobie nowe lepki! Po Jedzeniu J. Ale to było dobre. P. Zwykłe frytki, ale nie będę narzekać. J. Wiecie wy co, będę trenerką i koordynatorką! D. Myślisz, że się do tego nadajesz? J. A co? D. Wiesz, w pokazach występują zazwyczaj osoby ładne, z klasą i talentem. J. ZA TO ZNAWCAMI SĄ ZAZWYCZAJ OSOBY INTELIGENTNE, WIĘC NIE WIEM CO CI STRZELIŁO DO GŁOWY BY NIM ZOSTAĆ! Nie twoja liga. D. Przerażasz mnie. J. I o to chodzi. K. Cześć. Gdzie teraz idziecie? J. Do Castelii. Wiesz, muszę zdobyć trzecią odznakę! K. He he, fajnie się składa. Ja też tam idę, ja chcę zdobyć wstążkę. J. Super, to idziemy razem. Jun uśmiechnęła się i wstała od stołu. Poprawiła koszulkę i wybiegła z Centrum Pokemon. Po czym spojrzała na niebo. Trochę posmutniała, ale gdy usłyszała, że reszta przyjaciół już wychodzi nie dała tego po sobie poznać i razem ruszyli w dalszą drogę.